


Collision Course

by the_purple_pen



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, RPS Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purple_pen/pseuds/the_purple_pen
Summary: A klutzy cruise ship crew member has a crush on one of the captains.





	Collision Course

**Author's Note:**

> Old story - previously posted on LJ.

Orli makes his way down to the bilge as he struggles to keep the strap of his shoulder bag from slipping while he digs into his pocket for the piece of paper with the number of his assigned cabin on it. Locating it, he continues down the narrow hallway and knocks on the door bearing the same number. He smiles when the door opens and a familiar face appears. 

"Mr. Monaghan, I presume," Orli says brightly.

"Mr. Bloom, I assume?" Dom grins back, his rhyming retort making him laugh. He pulls the taller man into a quick hug before helping him drag his bags inside the tiny cabin.

Orli looks around the small space then back at his friend. "Home Sweet Home, yeah? At least for the next seven days anyway. I won't hope for more until I make it past this probationary period."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Dom says breezily. "Ships are the same pretty much everywhere. You've survived one you can survive them all."

"Ships, yeah. Officers and crew not so much. But you like it here so I figure I will, too," replies Orli. He points at the two bunks. "Which one's yours, mate?"

Dom points to the one on the right. I've got the first set of drawers and the closet nearest the door as well. You can have all the rest, it looks like you've got an entire department store in there," he says, nudging Orli's suitcase with his toe.

"You have a uniform, my friend. We assistant cruise director types are a little more 'high maintenance'. Must look good for the passengers, you know." Orli grins, giving Dom a wink as he lifts his overweight suitcase onto the bed. "Now start giving me the run down on some of the crew while I unpack. If I know you, you have everyone's number. Am I right?"

"Not _everyone_ ," Dom laughs, plopping down on his bed. He crosses his arms behind his head and watches as Orli starts to stow his gear. "There's a few still running around here that haven't submitted to my charms yet."

" _Yet_ ," repeats Orli with a knowing chuckle as he unzips his case and begins pulling out clothes to hang in the closet or stow in one of the drawers. "Tell me about the cruise director. Think we'll get along okay?"

"He can be a bit of a goof, so I think you'll get along swimmingly." Dom rolls onto his side and props his head up on his arm. "Not bad to look at either, and definitely on our team."

"Swimmingly, eh? Hope that doesn't mean I'm going overboard any time soon," jokes Orli. "That's was okay in the Caribbean, but not in Alaska." He pulls out his bag of toiletries and hair care products. "Any other notable members of 'our team' that I should know about?" he asks before disappearing into the small bathroom.

"Too many to name. For the most part you can just assume their either gay, or flexible in their affection. Small ship, long days at sea, you get the picture," he smiles.

Orli sticks his head out of the bathroom and smiles at Dom. "I'm assuming that this is all under the radar? I did manage to read some of my employee handbook and I remember the bit about 'crew intermingling' not being looked upon too favorably."

"As long as you stay away from the officers you should be fine. Stay within your class," he says laughingly with a wag of his finger. "Seriously though, I'm exaggerating, as always, but there is no shortage of hookups to be found."

"It's because you're irresistible," states Orli before he ducks back into the bathroom to finish unpacking his toothbrush and shampoo. Those sparkling eyes and infectious smile combined with his cheeky but fun-loving attitude - who wouldn't want to hook up with someone like Dom? Orli switches off the light and steps back out into the cabin. "When's the Muster Drill?" he asks. "They didn't tell me which station I'm assigned to when I checked in."

Dom tosses him a folder that had been slipped under the door that morning. "I think all your assignments and schedules are in there. Muster is..." he checks his watch, "in about 20 minutes. Craig should be making an announcement any time." As if on cue, the Cruise Director's voice comes booming over the public address system, welcoming the passengers aboard and advising them of the upcoming drill.

"Nice voice," says Orli when Craig finishes his instructions for the emergency drill. He scans the assignment chart. "We're both assigned to Station 9 with Officer Bana."

"Then you're in luck. No way you can get lost if you follow me up there. Wouldn't want to lose you on the first day." Dom starts digging in the top of his closet and yanks down his lifejacket.

"Is it cold on deck for the drill? Sweater or is just my polo shirt okay for now?" Orli opens his closet to retrieve his own bright orange lifejacket.

"Grab a sweater. You haven't adjusted to the weather up here yet and at the moment we're as far north as we go." Dom digs out his cleanest pair of trainers and laces them up.

"What's with these strings?" asks Orli as he pulls on a sweater and picks up his lifejacket again. "The ones we used had velco straps?"

"Just cross behind your back, through the loop in the front and tie it down," Dom calls over his shoulder as they head out into the hallway and get caught up in the stream of crew headed upstairs in their bulky orange vests.

Orli is still trying to figure out the strings when he steps out onto the Lower Promenade deck, the only walk around deck on the ship. He looks up to locate Dom and follows him to where Station 9 is located on the starboard side of the ship before returning his attention to the worrisome strings. When he looks up again, he's halted dead in his tracks by the man in uniform standing near the railing with a clipboard in his hand. 

A gorgeous, tall man with dark wavy hair and brooding eyes.

Dom arrives at their station and looks over, expecting to see Orli beside him. Instead he sees grumbling passengers stepping sideways to move around the man who has stopped dead in the middle of the deck. Following Orli's line of sight, Dom sees the problem and dashes over to yank Orli into his appointed spot. "Close your mouth," he hisses. "You're gonna get drool on your lifejacket."

" _Who_ is he?" whispers Orli, his eyes still focused on the man in the blue officer's uniform.

Dom's eyes follow the man in uniform as they work together to herd the passengers into neat rows. "Officer Bana." Dom gently tugs a woman into line, forcing her to stop chatting away to her husband who is positioned several rows behind. "Ship's safety officer."

Orli smiles dreamily as he continues to stare at the object of his total attention. "He... he's so... _cute_."

"Get it together man," Dom warns as the officer steps closer, consulting his clipboard and beginning to call off cabin numbers. Stepping out in front of the assembled group, Dom starts to assist in locating the missing groups.

Orli finally takes a step closer just as Officer Bana looks straight up at him and says, "417." Letting out a small sound that could only be described as an undignified "squeak" when his eyes meet the dark ones staring back at him, Orli turns toward the passengers and repeats the missing cabin number, his voice tinged with an oddly strangled sound.

Eric shakes his head as he moves past the odd boy. _Haven't seen him before,_ he notes before calling out the next number.

Stealing sideway glances of the handsome officer at every opportunity, Orli works with Dom in helping him to locate all the passengers who are assigned to Station 9. When the horn blasts loudly seven times, that's the signal that the drill is finished and that everyone is dismissed. Stepping aside, Orli moves out of the way to allow the passengers to return to their staterooms.

Dom slides up to Orli, he gaze fixed on a cute boy down the way. "I'm gonna go....explore some opportunities, eh? I'll catch up with you later." He winks and saunters down the deck, zeroing in on the unsuspecting man.

"See ya," smiles Orli as Dom disappears into the dispersing crowd of people. Turning back to see where Officer Bana is, he sucks in a surprised breath when he sees the other man walking right toward him.

Eric makes the final notes on his clipboard, checking his watch to note the time of dismissal. He walks as he works, not wanting to waste time. Anxious to get moving, he tries to slip behind the new crew member he noticed earlier who he now finds blocking his way.

In his attempt to move out of the oncoming officer's way, Orli's feet get tangled in the stray strings hanging from his lifejacket. Falling backward, he lands right on Officer Bana, shoving him against the railing of the ship.

Just managing to rescue his clipboard from going overboard, Eric struggles to regain his balance and help the crewman to his feet. He looks down and sees the lifejacket strings dangling along the deck. "What are you doing?" he barks sharply. "You'll kill someone like that."

Orli looks down at the strings then back up to the other man's disapproving scowl. "I..I'm sorry," stammers Orli. "I'm not used to strings..." he adds, his explanation quickly fading on his lips when he notices the large, white stripes now adorning Officer Bana's navy blue uniform. Stripes that were not there before.

Eric follows the other man's gaze to find the freshly painted railing they'd landed against has left its mark on his jacket. Managing to bite back the choice words that spring to mind, he waits for a small group of passengers to make their way past before he speaks again. "Tie them up next time," he admonishes as he tries unsuccessfully to wipe away the paint.

"Yes, sir," Orli nods as he reaches out to help wipe at the white stains, managing only to help smear the paint even more. "Uh oh," he murmurs, almost afraid to look the other man in the face when he realizes that he's only making the situation worse.

Pulling away from the younger man's touch, Eric shrugs out of his ruined jacket, folding it carefully over his arm. He'll take it down to the ship's laundry but he holds little hope that it can be salvaged. "Get those strings up and get back to your cabin before you hurt anyone else," Eric says gruffly, knowing it's his job as the safety officer to reprimand the younger crewman. "And I won't write you up this time."

Orli is crestfallen. Within only minutes of meeting the handsome officer, he has now made an everlasting and extremely unfavorable impression on him. "Wait, sir. Please," he says quickly. "Won't you allow me to have your uniform cleaned? It's the least that I can do." Orli holds out his hand in the hopes that Officer Bana will relinquish his coat and give him a small chance to redeem himself.

Eric pauses for a moment. _What the hell. Why not?_ he thinks. He hands over the jacket. "You can bring it to my cabin when it's finished."

"Yes, sir. I will." Orli takes the damaged coat and begins to back away, pausing to pull up the errant strings that had started this whole thing. "Thank you," he murmurs, hurrying inside the ship.

Eric watches him go. He'd caught his name tag glinting from beneath the bulky orange foam and he mutters Orli's name under his breath as he tucks his clipboard beneath his arm and heads back to his office.

~~~~~

Orli hurries to The Vermeer Lounge, running his fingers back through his still shower-damp hair. He'd had the volleyball tournament today and the time he took for a quick shower is now making him late for the Captain's Champagne Toast. Slipping into the back of the crowded room, he snags an unopened bottle of bubbly from a nearby server and tries to blend in with the rest of the group already assembled.

Dom sees Orli sneak into the back of the crowd of servers and he gradually works his way over. "Glad to see you could join us," he whispers, aware of the captain who is on stage speaking.

"Did I miss anything?" whispers Orli as he peels the foil wrapper away from the cork.

"Nope, just the usual speech. Introduction of the officers should start any time." Almost on cue, the captain gestures to the side of the stage and the lights come up slightly as the rest of the high ranking officers join him.

Orli immediately spots the familiar figure of Officer Bana. He smiles brightly, thinking the Safety Officer the most handsome of the group of men on the stage.

Dom watches Orli openly ogling and reaches over to playfully tap his fingers under the other man's chin. "Close your mouth, you're drooling again," he teases.

Shooting his friend a knowing smile, Orli murmurs so that only Dom can hear him. "I can't help it. He's bloody gorgeous."

"If you position yourself at the end of that second line there, that one on the left," he points, “you'll be the one to serve the 'Captain of Cute' his champagne for the toast." Dom knows from past experience exactly how the servers will fan out into the crowd, the knowledge having come in useful for his own gain several times in the past.

"Thanks, mate. You're a true friend," replies Orli, giving Dom a light slap on the shoulder before he weaves his way through the throng of people to position himself exactly where Dom had told him. Using his thumbs to push, he attempts to open the bottle of wine in his hands as the other servers hurry to fill everyone's glass for the toast. Orli bites his lower lip, concentrating and pushing harder against the obstinate cork, but it just won't budge.

Eric twirls his empty glass in his hand, craning his neck down the line to see what the hold up might be. Normally the servers move effortlessly through the lounge in a flash but tonight there seems to be a delay. He sees a head bent over a stubborn bottle of bubbly and recognizes the brown curls. He groans inwardly, remembering his last encounter with the klutzy crewman.

Looking up just as Eric spots him, Orli gives him an apologetic smile and steps closer, still working diligently with the stubborn cork. "Good evening, sir," he says in greeting as the cork finally dislodges, sailing across the room and taking out one of the wall lamps that line the balcony. Orli's head jerks up in surprise and the champagne spewing from his bottle goes unnoticed until someone takes it away from him. Turning back toward Eric, Orli gasps when he sees what he has done. The Captain of Cute is soaked with champagne.

Eric stands rooted to the spot, almost in disbelief that once again he finds himself in the presence of Orli and in a ruined uniform.

"Oh.. oh.. oh.." Orli says dumbly, staring at Eric helplessly. The shock of what he's just done slowly sinking in as he watches his doused superior's expression. "I..." The words catch in Orli's throat and he swallows hard before he can continue. "I am so sorry..."

Nodding curtly, Eric looks around for an escape route out of the crowded lounge. The path to the exits are all blocked so he settles for stepping back behind the stage curtains to evaluate the state of his clothes.

Orli hurries to follow the dripping officer behind stage. "Let me get you a towel," he offers before remembering that he has no idea where the nearest towel would even be located.

Eric can hear the captain finishing up the last of the evenings festivities and he is relieved that he'll be able to escape soon and clean up. He peels the wet fabric of his jacket away from his body and works his way out of it, trying to decide if he should try to wring it out or just leave it dripping wet.

Orli takes the soaked coat from Eric, the uncomfortable deja vu of the situation not going unnoticed. "I'm sorry... the cork... then the lamp..." Orli gestures helplessly with his hands as he stammers some sort of coded explanation. "And then the champagne," he ends feebly, his fingers tightening in the fabric of Eric's soaked uniform.

Letting the younger man ramble, Eric wipes his hands on a relatively dry patch of his pants. "Yes, I'm sure you had a perfectly good reason for dousing me with champagne," Eric says dryly. "I suppose you'll be volunteering to clean this uniform as well?"

Orli just nods, thinking it best not to say anything more lest he make the bad situation even worse.

"Hopefully you have a few favors to trade in with the ship's laundry." As mad as Eric is, he can't help but feel a little bad at the stricken look on Orli's face.

Orli nods again, a weak yet apologetic smile curving his lips. "I'm making all sorts of new friends and it's only my second day," he says softly.

"Let's hope, for both our sake, that your week starts to improve very soon." Eric can hear that the noise has died down in the lounge and he peaks out from behind the curtain. "Looks like the coast is clear."

"Yes, sir," Orli replies meekly, taking a step back as if to give Eric a safe distance for him to leave. "I'll return your jacket as soon as it's cleaned. Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Orli." Eric slips out of the lounge, and quickly down the stairs trying to avoid as much contact with passengers as possible. _Running into him is like the Titanic running into the iceberg,_ thinks Eric. "That's a good nickname for him. Titanic," he murmurs as he hurries back to his cabin.

~~~~~

Eric steps into the elevator on the main deck and presses "11" button. His plan is to head up and make a quick tour of the Lido deck and spot check for safety issues, but instead he gets derailed by a trio of ladies entering the elevator at deck six. 

He can tell from their conversation that they've become confused about where they are and where they are going, and he takes pity on them.

"Can I help you find something?" he offers, knowing the Lido will still be there whenever he gets up there.

"Oh yes, thank you," one of the women replies. "We heard the captain mention in his announcements that we were sailing through waters known for whale sightings."

The second woman pipes up, adding to the story. "We were trying to get out to the bow to watch, but we keep getting lost. We can see where we want to go on the pictures of the deck plans but can't manage to find it."

Eric smiles, knowing he could have probably guessed their dilemma without even asking. The door to the bow is tricky to find in that the passengers have to come from the deck above or below via the stairs. "Follow me," he says, punching the right number on the elevator panel. "I'll show you a secret way." 

~~~~~

Having led the women through the "employees only" door at the back of the Vermeer Lounge and out onto the bow, Eric takes a moment to breathe in the crisp air and take a look around at the breath-taking scenery. 

Looking over to the left he notices someone familiar, huddled against the railing in a short-sleeve polo and no jacket. He steps over behind him and says hello, careful to keep his voice low lest he startle Orli and cause him to tumble overboard.

Turning when he hears the soft greeting, Orli is surprised to see who it is. "Officer Bana..." He looks around guiltily, finding the bow still mostly empty.

"Don't worry," Eric says, noting Orli's guilty expression. "I'm not here to get you in trouble." Stepping to the side, Eric rests his arms on the railing and looks out at the water. "See anything interesting yet?"

"I saw a whale," replies Orli, smiling widely. "He was over there," he points toward the spot where he had last seen the whale's tail disappear into the water.

"Orca or humpback?" Eric glances in the direction Orli is pointing, but knows from experience that the whale most likely won't reappear in that exact spot again.

"Humpback. I think..." Orli hedges, not exactly sure if he knows the distinctions. "It was big," he adds helpfully, spreading his arms apart to illustrate before being forced to wrap them around himself again when a particularly cold blast of wind hits him.

"They're all big," Eric teases, just as a flash of movement catches his eye. "There," he points, leaning close to Orli to make sure he sees the arching back of the whale.

"Yes, yes!" Orli says, bouncing excitedly at the sighting. "Is that a humpback whale?" he asks without taking his eyes off the spot where the whale appeared.

"It is. Keep watching and if we're lucky, he'll flip his tail up for us when he goes for a dive." Eric lets Orli keep his eyes on the whale, but he turns his attention to the other man's face. Orli's joy at whale watching is contagious and he finds himself smiling as he watches the unabashed pleasure Orli is experiencing as it plays across his features.

"There!" Orli gasps and points again. "Did you see it?" he asks, turning his attention toward Eric now that the whale has dived and disappeared below the water.

"No," Eric says, still looking at Orli. "But that's okay. I've seen plenty," he smiles. "I'm glad you got to see it."

"It's amazing! A real whale!" smiles Orli as he rubs his arms vigorously.

"Actually they're just mechanical ones they stick out here for the tourists," Eric deadpans.

The smile disappears from Orli's face as his gaze returns to the sea then back to Eric. "They don't really..."

"That way they can guarantee they'll see them," Eric continues, keeping his face stony and serious. "They get very disappointed when they come all the way up here and the whales don't cooperate."

Orli frowns, his disappointment in Eric's revelation quite evident. He shivers visibly and returns to rubbing his arms. "I'm bloody freezing for a fake whale?" he murmurs sadly.

Eric takes pity on Orli and rests his hands on the other man's arms, joining him in rubbing some warmth into the exposed skin. "I'm just teasing," he says softly as another whale breaks the surface just yards from the side of the boat. "They're real."

Momentarily confused by Eric's admission, Orli still leans over the railing to get a better look at the whale. When the enormous tail appears then glides beneath the water, he turns back to Eric and smiles again. "You really had me going."

"It's a rite of passage," he offers as explanation. "I use that one on all the new crew members at least once on their first Alaska sailing."

"And do they fall for it hook, line and sinker the way that I did?" asks Orli, bouncing in place again as he rubs his arms.

"Always. I must look like a truthful person." Eric drops his hands from Orli's arms as he starts to bounce. "I'd offer you my jacket," he tells the shivering man, "but I seem to be running a bit short of them at the moment."

Orli ducks his head and smiles sheepishly at the reminder of their two previous encounters. "No worries, I need to get back to my cabin anyway. Just had to get a peek at the whales though. Too good to miss."

"Of course." Eric rests his hand at Orli's elbow as they turn and navigate their way through the sparse crowd of passengers and back inside the stairwell. "It's usually much colder up there, so next time dress warmer," he advises.

"I will," replies Orli as he heads down the stairwell. He pauses at the bottom, looking back over his shoulder and smiling when he sees Eric still standing there. "Thank you!" he says with a wave before disappearing through the door that leads to the inside of the ship.

Eric waves and watches him go, then turns and resumes his journey to the Lido, his day a bit brighter for having encountered Orli.

~~~~~

Orli rushes into the cabin, flings open his closet and grabs the warmest sweater that he has and pulls it on over his head. The sounds of words are muffled by the heavy wool of the sweater.

"You're blue, mate," Dom repeats when Orli sticks his head around the closet door, now freed from the sweater. "Been out on deck?"

Orli nods as he closes the closet door. "I saw whales," he announces proudly. " _Aaaaaand..._ Officer Bana."

"The Captain of Cute himself," Dom laughs. "He didn't manage to warm you up?"

"He told me that he'd like to offer me his coat, but he was running kind of low on them." Orli pouts and flops onto his bed.

"Probably didn't want to risk it," Dom teases, having sat through Orli's mortified retellings of the incidents in question. "I think they only issue the officers three or four uniforms."

"I hate that he only knows me because I'm the one who keeps ruining his uniforms," whines Orli, taking one of his pillows to cover his face as he screams into it.

Dom sits up on the bed, letting Orli vent his frustrations. When his friend comes up for air, he tries to console him. "But he knows. It doesn't matter why, in the long run. He knows who you are. He doesn't seem to be going out of his way to avoid you or anything."

"Of course not. He's probably keeping an eye out for me. Wouldn't want me sneaking up on him unawares."

Shaking his head, Dom tries to cheer Orli up. "It could be worse. Officers have the power to get crew transferred off the ship, and you haven't gotten transfer papers yet."

Orli sits up in bed, suddenly worried and staring wide-eyed at his friend. "Do you think he'd do that?"

"Oops," Dom says sheepishly. "Shouldn't have even brought that up. I'm sure things are fine." Moving over, he sits next to Orli on his bed. "You just need to learn to relax around him. I think you're so nervous you keep doing things wrong."

"I can't help it. When I see him, I get all... trembly. I don't mean to do those things. They just happen."

"You've got it bad for him don't you?" Dom punches him gently on the arm. "Head over heels and all that."

"Yeah," smiles Orli. "I guess I do."

"Then just be yourself. You're a great guy and he'd be daft not to see that." Dom can see Orli isn't convinced, but he keeps trying.

"Have you seen this man, Dom?" Orli gives him a sarcastic smile. "He's handsome. Obviously intelligent. Good at his job, no doubt." He lets out a soft sigh. "An officer. And then there's me. A klutzy assistant cruise director who keeps demolishing his uniforms."

"And if you keep thinking that way, that's all he'll see." Dom stands and crosses to his closet. His shift starts soon and he needs to get changed. "Be the real Orli. The one I know is in there. The rest will follow."

"The real Orli," he murmurs pensively, lying back on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Don't try to impress him," Dom says as he slips on his shoes. "Just be you."

"I'm always me, silly. Who else would I be?" asks Orli.

"You know what I mean," Dom sighs as he prepares to leave. "The more you stress out about every thing that went wrong, the worse it will be. Relax and have fun and things will get better."

"You're right. I will. Thanks, Dom." Orli sits up in bed again. "See you later then?"

"Of course. Good luck my friend. I hope your day gets better." Dom heads off to work, whistling a tune to himself.

"That's right," Orli says to himself. "This day is definitely going to be better.

~~~~~

"N 31. N 31."

Orli looks back over his shoulder at Craig as he calls the next number. 

"I 22. Two ducks in a pond. Let me hear you say 'quack, quack'!" 

"Quack, quack!" Orli repeats, smiling at Craig before he turns back around. He likes helping with Bingo. It's fun and it's easy. All he has to do is show up and sell the playing cards, count the money then sit back and wait for someone to say "Bingo!"

"B 11. B 11. The sexy legs of Bingo. Let me hear you whistle," says Craig. 

Orli puckers up, whistling softly as his eyes scan the crowded lounge. He stops blowing and inhales sharply when he sees a tall man in uniform standing at the back. Officer Bana. 

Orli smiles instantly. 

"O 73. O73. That's the age of Orli's last boyfriend. Everybody say _Sugar Daddy_!" 

Orli turns, staring at Craig in stunned amazement as all the players in the room croon "Sugar Daddy".

Eric pretends to cough, using his hand to cover his laughter at Orli's innocent outrage. Cruise Director Craig uses the same joke every week, but evidently on Orli's previous assignment the Bingo caller used a different patter.

Glancing down at his watch he sees that it is almost time for his sea day lecture he gives for passengers interested in the "behind the scenes" running of the ship. _Bingo must be running long today,_ he thinks, and decides to settle in at one of the couches in the shadowed rear of the lounge to wait for his turn.

"O 74..." Craig announces next.

"Bingo!" cries an elderly lady near the front. They have a winner!

After verifying the woman's win and paying her and the other lucky winners, Orli begins to pack up the remaining cards and receipts. 

"Hey Orli, would you mind taking the bingo balls to the office when you go?" asks Craig. "We can't leave them in here unattended and I need to get to the Kid's Zone. I'm already late."

"Sure," replies Orli, taking the box of balls from Craig who hurries off toward the nearest staircase. 

The box is heavier than Orli realizes so he stops a moment to put it under his other arm as he makes his way toward the exit. Orli can feel the weight shift suddenly within the box, but his hands are full and he's helpless to react in time to keep the box from sliding from beneath his arm. The box hits the parquet wood with a loud crash followed immediately with the sound of 75 plastic Bingo balls bouncing and rolling all over the floor of the lounge.

Eric shakes his head. He should have known "Titanic" would strike again. Noting the guests starting to arrive for his lecture, he stands and goes to help Orli round up the errant balls. 

"Looks like you could use some assistance," he says as he kneels down on the floor next to Orli.

"Uh... yes... thank you..." Orli replies as he stretches across the floor in an attempt to catch a ball before it disappears under the bar. "Craig is going to kill me if I lose any of his balls. It's Snowball Jackpot tomorrow," he says frantically.

Eric isn't really sure what that means but he nods his head sagely, trying to look dignified as he retrieves B14 from under the couch.

"Who knew the little buggers were so bloody _bouncy_!" whines Orli, sticking his entire head and shoulders under one of the lounge chairs in his hunt for the balls he saw roll beneath it.

Eric pulls his head back out from under the couch and finds himself face to face with Orli's butt stuck high up in the air as he squirms down under the chair. He takes a moment to admire the view, but then conscious of the guests filtering into the seats nearby resumes the hunt for the last few bingo balls. "Well they are just glorified ping pong balls. Makes sense they'd have a bit of bounce in them."

A muffled "Yeah?" comes from beneath the chair before Orli pulls his head out, knocking it against the seat. "I didn't know that," he says, rubbing at the bump on his head as he puts the captured balls with the others in the box. Eric is still on his knees as he starts a preliminary count of the balls that they've retrieved. Orli gets to his feet unaware that he is standing on Eric's coat sleeve.

"73...74...O 75. Looks like we found them all." Eric closes up the box and starts to stand up. His sleeve pulls taught, yanking him back down toward the floor, the fabric giving way with a loud ripping sound. He looks down and finds the sleeve of his jacket has torn clean off at the shoulder.

Orli's mouth drops open in shocked surprise. He carefully takes a step back, as if moving in slow motion, gaping at the sight of yet another ruined uniform. "Oh... fuck me," he whimpers, too horrified to even censor himself.

While Eric agrees with Orli's exclamation, he reigns in his anger enough to maintain his sense of decorum. "Mr. Bloom," he says in a low voice, one thick with authority and formality, the frivolity of their earlier interaction wiped away. "There are passengers present. Need I remind you of company policy?" Eric struggles to his feet, untangling his arm from the ruined jacket and sliding it off, trying to give the worried guests that surround them a reassuring smile.

"Yes. I mean no. No, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir. I..I.." Orli stammers, his face flushing with the heat of his embarrassment. "I just can't believe I did it again," he murmurs miserably.

"This was my last serviceable jacket," Eric says as he presses the ruined uniform into Orli's arms, on top of the bingo paraphernalia. "I'm assuming at some point I'll have one of the other damaged jackets returned to my cabin?"

Orli nods as he clutches at Eric's coat. "Yes, sir. I'll return them myself..." He pauses, swallowing hard before he continues. "Or perhaps I should have someone else bring them to you?" suggests Orli, thinking that Eric might not want to be anywhere near him now.

"No, bring them yourself. You shouldn't trouble someone else to help fix the calamity that seems to be your very existence on this ship." Eric dusts off the knees of his pants and gathers the lecture notes he'd set aside when the hunt for the bingo balls began. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lecture to give."

"Yes, sir," whispers Orli, his fingers tightening their hold on Eric's jacket as he watches him walk away.

Eric takes the stage, still slightly flustered from the encounter with the accident prone Orli. He begins his lecture by apologizing profusely for his appearance before launching into his lecture. He makes a point not to look over to where he last left Orli, for fear that yet another catastrophe would strike.

Orli cringes guiltily when Eric has to make excuses for his missing uniform coat. He waits for a moment as Eric begins his lecture, hoping that the officer will look his way, but it never happens. Making sure he has a good hold on everything he's carrying, especially the Bingo balls, Orli slinks out of the rear door of the lounge.

~~~~~

Orli hoists the hangers holding the uniforms over his shoulder, stepping aside as another crew member enters the hall and passes him on his way to his duties. Orli watches the numbers on the cabin doors and counts them off until he arrives at the number that he wants. 

Officer Bana's cabin. 

He knocks on the door then takes a deep breath to calm his quickly frazzling nerves as he waits for a response.

Eric turns down the volume on the television before crossing over to open the door to his cabin. "Ah, laundry delivery," he teases when he sees Orli standing there.

"Your uniforms. Sir." Orli holds his arm straight out in front of him, two of Eric's jackets hanging from a tight death grip.

Holding the door open, Eric steps to the side. "You can hang them in the closet on the left." He watches carefully, knowing Orli's tendency to create havoc wherever he goes.

Orli blinks, his arm lowering as he hesitates in the hallway. He had expected Eric to take his uniforms and slam the door in his face. Well, perhaps nothing that rude, but he had thought that Eric would be happy to send him on his way. Quickly.

He slips past Eric in the narrow entryway to his cabin, smiling sheepishly as he presses himself against the wall to keep from bumping the other man. Carefully, he opens the closet and hangs the uniforms inside, closing the closet door when he's done.

Eric lets go of the door once Orli has passed, and the weight sends it swinging shut. He isn't sure what to do now that he has the doomed crewman in his quarters, but he's pretty sure he's not ready to send him away just yet. "Only two? I thought you'd gone through three at this point."

Orli starts at the sound of the door clicking shut. He looks at the door then back to Eric. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir, but I need a little more time to have the ripped one repaired." He swallows hard and tries to smile again when Eric just stares at him, an unreadable expression on his face. "I'll have it back to you as soon as possible, but at least you have the other two now... and um... I'll do my best to get the torn one back to you before you need it."

"It's fine," Eric assures him. "I was just asking." He steps away slightly, giving Orli a bit more room. "You need to just relax and breathe once in a while. I think all that tension is why you are so clumsy."

Orli nods his head then takes a deep breath. "Relax and breathe," he repeats as he attempts another smile. "I'll try to remember that."

"Have you always been a klutz or is that something you've been saving up just for when I'm in the room?" he says with a gentle smile, sitting down on the foot of the bed.

Orli chuckles softly, ducking his head shyly. "I am rather klutzy." He looks over at Eric. "But I've never been as bad as I am now. I thought I was just trying too hard, but now I'm convinced that I must be cursed. The bingo balls pretty much clenched it for me."

"Cursed?" Eric asks. "Did you break a mirror or something?"

"I hope not. I don't think I could take another seven years of this," laughs Orli.

"Well lets hope your luck has made a turn for the better. After all, you've managed to be here five whole minutes and you haven't broken anything, set anything on fire, injuried yourself or me, or ruined any more of my clothing. I think we're off to a good start."

Orli smiles brightly. "Finally! The good impression that I've been trying to make all week!" he says playfully.

Eric laughs, glad that Orli can see the humor in the situation. "You've spent all week trying to impress me? I'd hate to see how it would have gone if you had it out for me."

"I know," agrees Orli who makes a face, squinting his eyes closed in embarassment before opening them again and joining in with Eric's laughter.

Eric is quiet for a moment, unsure what to say next. He watches Orli and sees that the other man still looks uncomfortable. "So you're really spent all week trying to impress me? How come?"

Orli presses his lips together as he contemplates his response. "Because I thought you were the most handsome man that I've ever seen," he says quietly.

Blushing slightly, Eric laughs off Orli's response. "Ever? Somehow I doubt that. I think you're just trying to suck up since you ruined my clothes."

"No, I'm not." Orli says quickly, his brow furrowing into an expression of hurt feelings.

"Sorry," Eric says quietly, realizing Orli was being serious. "I think you're nice to look at too. Even when you're destroying everything in sight."

Orli's lips quirk into a slight smile as he shifts his weight from one leg to the other. "You do?"

"Yes." Eric pushes up off the bed, bringing them eye to eye. They stand there for a moment in silence, tension building in the gap between them. Shoving down that voice of reason that reminds him officers are not to "fraternize" with the crew, he shifts his weight forward and slides his hand around the nape of Orli's neck.

Orli's lips part, a small gasp escaping between them. Afraid to move an inch for fear of ruining the moment, he stares into Eric's eyes and waits.

Eric leans in and covers Orli's mouth with his own, tightening his fingers against the back of Orli's neck as they kiss.

Moaning softly at the feel of Eric's lips against his, Orli sways toward him. He lays his hand on Eric's broad chest, sliding it up over the officer's shoulder when he's pulled closer and their kiss deepens.

Losing himself in the kiss, Eric's free hand snakes around Orli's waist before dropping lower to cup his ass and pull him closer. "We shouldn't be doing this," he whispers when they part for air.

"I won't tell," Orli replies breathlessly, pressing his body against Eric's to find him just as aroused as he is.

"Good." Eric tugs on the back of Orli's polo shirt, pulling it up and out of his khakis. His fingertips find bare skin and trace down under the waistband of Orli's pants. 

"Were you undressing when I knocked?" asks Orli as he mimics Eric's actions, tugging at the clean white undershirt that Eric's wearing.

"No, just relaxing before my shift. Luckily for us I still have some time before I'm on duty." Eric gathers a fist full of fabric and yanks up, pulling Orli's polo up and over his head. He tosses the shirt aside then holds his arms up, letting Orli return the favor.

Dropping Eric's shirt on the floor on top of his own, Orli smiles appreciatively at the spanse of bare chest before him. He runs his fingers over Eric's warm skin, leaning in to place a soft kiss just below his shoulder.

Eric wastes no time in turning his attention to Orli's pants, his fingers deftly opening the fly. He presses his hand into the opening, cupping the length of the other man's arousal as it strains against the soft cotton of his boxers.

"Ohhh," moans Orli, his eyes fluttering closed as Eric rubs him. Seeking more of Eric's touch, he forgets about his khakis now pooled around his ankles and stumbles as he tries to move closer.

Just managing to catch ahold of Orli before he tumbles to the floor, Eric can't help but laugh even though it breaks the spell of the moment. He helps him steady his feet and Eric pulls Orli's back against his chest. He starts to kiss a line along Orli's shoulder as he tugs down on the elastic of Orli's boxers, letting them join his pants in a tangle at the floor.

Orli closes his eyes, tilting his neck to give complete access for Eric's kisses as he leans back against the strong chest.

Eric's hand closes around Orli's stiff prick and he starts to stroke it slowly, drawing it out as he enjoys the soft moans that rumble in the other man's throat.

Placing his hand against the wall for balance, Orli's hips move with the slow steady motion of Eric's hand.

Leaning to the left, Eric can just reach the desk drawer, thanks to the compact nature of their cabins. Laying a condom and lube on the counter, he drags his hand away from Orli long enough to shove down his own pants.

Gasping when he feels the press of Eric's lube-slicked finger against his hole, Orli pushes his hips back eagerly and doesn't stop to think about how fast this is moving or where it will lead.

Orli's eagerness is contagious and Eric quickly sheathes his length and slicks the taut latex. Using one hand to steady Orli's bare hip, Eric presses inside.

"Oh fuck," Orli moans, pressing back against the thick cock pushing inside him.

"Yeah," Eric whispers in response as he starts to move his hips, holding tight to Orli as they move in tandem.

Still bracing himself against the wall with one arm, Orli reaches behind to hold onto Eric's hip as he thrusts inside him.

Eric reaches around and resumes his loose grip on Orli's cock, stroking it as their hips slam together more urgently with each passing second.

Orli has imagined what it would be like for Eric to fuck him, but the reality is far better than his fantasy. Still bracing himself against Eric's powerful thrusts, Orli makes wanton whimpering sounds of pleasure.

Eric loves the sounds that Orli makes, evidence that he's enjoying himself just as much as Eric is. He had no idea this is how things would go when Orli came to his cabin, but he can't complain about how it was turning out.

"Harder," Orli rasps pleadingly, his hand slipping down the wall with the force of Eric's thrusts. "Gonna come..."

Moving his hand faster over the velvet hardness of Orli's cock, Eric obliges. He shoves his hips forward just as Orli's hand slips and they both slam forward into the wall, only pausing for a moment before continuing their frantic coupling.

Bracing with his shoulders now, Orli's cheek is pressed against the wall as he cries out, his body shuddering in completion.

Eric can feel Orli's body tighten around him before he feels fluid coating his fingers. Orli clenches him tight as his body trembles and it sends Eric over the edge as well, his moan echoing in their close quarters.

Slumping limply against the wall, Orli is completely spent from the vigorous bout of sex with his dream man. Smiling contently, he releases a sated sigh before looking over his shoulder at Eric. "That was awesome," he purrs.

Eric shakes his head, trying not to laugh as the younger man breaks the moment with his exclamation. "Something like that," he agrees, stepping back to dispose of the condom and help Orli regain his balance.

Turning, Orli wraps his arms around Eric's waist and looks up at him with a happy smile. "Bet they'd change the rules about the crew fraternizing with one another if they knew how much fun it is."

"I think they _do_ know how much fun it is and that's why it's prohibited," Eric laughs. "So don't go shouting from the decks that you bedded an officer."

"But I _didn't_ ," replies Orli with a cheeky grin. "We never touched the bed."

Laughing, Eric helps Orli untangle his pants and get them straight and pulled up. "A sin of omission," he teases.

"Maybe next time?" suggests Orli as Eric hands him his shirt.

Eric demurs, not ready to commit to anything just yet. "We'll see," he says with a smile intended to diffuse Orli's question.

"Oh. Okay," Orli smiles and shrugs, tucking his shirt into his khakis.

Eric steps out of the rest of his clothes and grabs a towel from the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower before I head up for my shift. You'll bring my last jacket by when it's done?" He leans in and gives Orli a quick kiss.

"Yes," nods Orli, watching as Eric disappears into the bathroom. Taking this as his cue to leave, he runs a hand through his tousled hair before stepping out into the hallway. Closing the door behind him, he hurries toward his own cabin, a smile still on his face.

~~~~~

Dom slides his tray off the end of the cafeteria line and grabs a carton of milk from the drink station. He finds an open table along the wall of the employee dining room and takes a seat, happy to be off his feet for a short break. He butters one side of his roll and slumps back in his chair with a sigh.

Orli falls into the chair on the other side of Dom's table, giving his friend a wide smile. "You look knackered," he tells him.

"Long day," Dom smiles, pleased his friend has joined him. "Sea day means everyone sleeps in and has room service. Keeps me hopping." Dom takes a better look at his roommate and sits forward suddenly. "You got laid," he says with a gleam in his eye, recognizing all the signs.

Orli's eyes widen in surprise as he gapes at Dom. "No way. You cannot tell that by just looking at me!" He shakes his head in disbelief, but the smile never leaves his face.

Dom laughs. "You're right. But your reaction just confirmed it." Digging his fork into his lunch he leans his elbow on the table, keeping their conversation close and private. "So fess up. I want the sordid details."

Orli rolls his eyes in defeat then leans in to share his news with Dom. "Three words. Captain. Of. Cute."

"No way!" Dom lifts his glass in a mock toast to his roommate. "That was way faster than I expected. How did you manage that?"

"I haven't a clue!" laughs Orli. "There I was. Returning two of the uniform coats that I had damaged. The next thing I know, I'm up against the wall being shagged by the man of my dreams!"

Dom shakes his head in disbelief. "You ruin the man's clothes, cause all sorts of havoc every time you appear, and he still shags you silly the first time you two are alone. You're living some sort of fantasy here, aren't you."

"Maybe I've stumbled upon a strange fetish of Eric's? Maybe he really goes for klutzy guys like me?" Orli jokes, still grinning from ear to ear. "I'm not going to question it though. I'm just going to enjoy it."

"So was this just a one time deal? Got it out of your system and now you'll move on?" Dom suspects Orli's feelings run much deeper but he hasn't got a good read on how his friend is feeling.

"What? Out of my system?" Orli leans back in his chair, eyeing Dom as his friend eats his breakfast. "Is that what you do, Dom? Love 'em and leave 'em?" he asks.

"Not really 'love 'em and leave 'em' as much as 'fuck 'em and leave 'em'," he laughs. You know me, I don't tend to get attached. Serves me well most of the time." Dom pushes his plate aside, too tired to finish eating and more interested in their conversation than the food.

"Nothing wrong with that. You're young. Single. Relatively good looking..." Orli grins, ducking when Dom tosses a packet of sugar at him.

"Not your mode of operation though?" Dom asks after a flurry of return fire of sugar from across the table.

"Not so much," admits Orli. "Sex is nice, don't get me wrong!" he laughs. "I guess I just need more."

"And there's more with the Captain of Cute? Or at least the hope for more?" Dom is hopeful for his friend but he also doesn't want to see him hurt.

"I think there's more. Why would he take the risk if it didn't mean something to him, right?"

Dom doesn't have an answer for that, but he knows that if Orli believes every encounter on the ship between an officer and a crew member is a sign of true affection he has nothing but heartache in front of him. He nods slowly, trying to keep his response as neutral as possible, not knowing much about Officer Bana's usual habits when it comes to romantic encounters. "I'm sure it did. Did he mention getting together again?"

"He was in a bit of a hurry when I left. He had to get ready for his shift," replies Orli. "I'm sure I'll see him again soon. It's a small ship." Orli smiles happily.

Forcing a smile, Dom reaches over and squeezes Orli's hand. "Why don't we go out and have a drink tonight? Celebrate in the crew bar? I think you deserve it."

"Yeah! Sounds fun!" nods Orli as he squeezes Dom's hand in return. "And you can ditch me when you hook up," he adds. "Anyone in particular in your sights right now?"

Dom laughs at Orli's question. "Tonight's all about you, my friend. Celebrating your good fortune. I promise not to run out on you, unless of course the Captain of Cute comes looking for you again. Then I'll gracefully make my exit with that new wine steward I have my eye on."

"Then it's a date," smiles Orli. He glances at his watch. "I better get going. Craig wanted me to help him in the kid's club today. I'll catch you later, yeah?"

"Sure thing. I'm gonna grab a nap after my shift and then we'll head down to the bar when you get back." Dom piles his dishes on the tray and pushes back his chair. "Congrats again, mate."

"Thanks!" Orli replies as he gets to his feet. "See ya!" he says, giving Dom a wave as he hurries off.

Dom waves as his friend leaves and says a silent prayer to himself that his friend will emerge from this escapade unscathed.

~*~

Orli slides a mug of beer across the table to Dom before sitting down in his seat. "First one's on me," he smiles, taking a sip of his own beer as he relaxes in his chair.

"That's no fair," Dom protests. "This is supposed to be a celebration of your good fortune. The rest of the night is on me."

"You know I'll let you make it up to me, yeah?" Orli grins as he grabs a pretzel from the bowl on the table.

"Of course." Dom takes a long sip of his beer and settles back in his seat, scanning the room as he continues to converse with his friend. "So you were a bit skimpy with the details earlier today. Fess up...is the Captain of Cute good in bed?"

"I wouldn't know. We never made it to bed," chuckles Orli. "And it's not polite to kiss and tell."

Dom raises an eyebrow at Orli's answer. "You managed to do it standing up and didn't fall over?" He tries not to laugh and raises his arms in mock self defense in case Orli tries to smack him.

"The wall held me up. Not that it's any of your business." Orli smirks as he takes another drink of his beer.

"Oh, even better." Dom's eyes flit over different groups of crew, picking out new objects of desire with each passing glance. "He has nice hands," Dom remarks, hoping still to draw some good juicy details out of his friend.

"Mmmhmm. So big." Orli nods in agreement, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face.

"Like other parts of him?" Dom answers conversationally, hoping Orli continues.

"Oh yes..." Orli sighs the response, the grin and the dreamy look in his eyes giving away everything.

Dom nods, satisfied with the new information. "I thought so. I mean with that kind of body..." he trails off, joining Orli with a dreamy look in his eye before remembering that he shouldn't be coveting his friend's new crush.

Orli shakes his head as if to snap out of his daze. "I still can't believe it happened, you know? I thought he hated me."

"Well obviously he doesn't," Dom points out. "He would have had plenty of other options on this ship rather than to fuck somone he hates." Craning his neck back towards the bar, Dom scopes out the table that is "unofficially" reserved for the officers. "In fact, he's sitting over at that table. Why don't you go get us our next round and see if he says anything?"

"What?" Orli whirls around in his chair, spotting Eric immediately where he sits with some of the other officers. He turns back toward Dom. "Maybe I shouldn't? I wouldn't want to interrupt him?"

"I didn't mean go walk right up to him," Dom laughs. "Go stand at the bar and see if he calls you over or says anything."

"Oh! Yeah, okay," Orli nods eagerly, quickly getting to his feet and strolling over to the bar. He's within earshot of Eric's table when he stops and waits for the busy bartender to get to him. He smiles when he hears the deep sound of Eric's voice as he talks to the other men at the table.

Eric is engrossed in the conversation with his fellow officers, and the liquor had been flowing generously all night. It's the environmental officer's birthday and they've all seen fit to celebrate more than normal. They are currently engaged in ribbing him about all kinds of things, and he is desperately trying to give it back as good as he's getting.

Orli smiles as he listens in on the other mens' conversation and good-natured ribbing. He's glad that Eric hasn't noticed him, giving him the opportunity to eavesdrop for a while longer.

Eric has a mouth full of beer when his fellow officer turns and says "at least there wasn't a member of the crew sneaking out of my room this morning with his clothes rumpled and askew." Practically spitting out his drink, Eric struggles to recover. "Who? Titanic? That was nothing," he laughs, trying to cover for what really happened.

"Titanic?" One of the officers questions. "Do you call him that because he goes down so easily?" he asks, to the roar of laughter around the table.

Eric unsuccessfully fights back a blush and tries desperately to change the focus of the conversation. "Wouldn't know about that," he laughs. "Poor guy is so accident prone I wouldn't let him near me. He manages to fuck up any time I'm within sight. So far he's ruined three of my uniforms... he was bringing back the repaired coats when you saw him." 

"Oh... so he was all wrinkled when he left your cabin because he's so clumsy? What happened Eric? Did you two keep _running into each other_?" The officer continues, spurred on by the laughs from his friends around the table.

Giving up on trying to deny it, Eric searches for another way to get his buddies off his back. "Well I needed to get _something_ in return for always ending up on the receiving end of his fuck ups, right?" He hates lying, but isn't about to admit to his friends how he really feels.

Orli stands there as if in a daze; Eric's words cutting through him. The bartender finally makes his way over to ask for Orli's order, but Orli just shakes his head, unable to say anything as he turns and hurries back to the table where Dom is sitting.

Dom looks up and sees Orli, empty handed and as white as a ghost. "You ok, man?" he asks as Orli sinks into his chair.

"No..." Orli shakes his head, still too shocked by what he's just heard to say much more.

"Hey," Dom says softly, genuinely worried about what has happened to his friend. "You need to get out of here? Get some air?"

"Yeah... yeah. I need to get out of here." Orli gets to his feet, already hurrying toward the exit. He needs to put as much distance as possible between himself and Eric.

Dom quickly digs in his pocket and tosses money on the table before dashing out after Orli. He follows along at a small distance, down the hall and up the stairs and out onto the deck. He joins the other man at the railing where Orli is heaving in great gulps of air, obviously trying to control his emotions.

After a long moment of silence spent staring out at the dark water of the ocean at night as he tries to calm himself, Orli finally speaks. "I'm such an idiot. Believing that he cared about me," he says quietly.

The deck is empty, the passengers having long retired for the evening, and Dom slides his arm around his friend's waist, comforting him with his touch. He isn't sure what exactly happened, but it's plain that Orli heard something or saw something he shouldn't have, and Dom feels like shit for encouraging him to go over near the officer's table. "You aren't an idiot."

"No. I'm a joke. A clumsy fuck up," Orli says bitterly. He leans his head on Dom's shoulder. "He called me 'Titanic', Dom."

Dom squeezes Orli, trying to reassure him. "Maybe you heard wrong. You shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"I didn't hear wrong. He thinks I'm nothing but a fuck up." Orli lifts his head and wipes at the corner of his eye. "And you know what? He's right."

"Stop," Dom says quietly, looking Orli in the eye. "He's a fool for not wanting you. Anyone would be. If he can't see that then he's not worth it."

"You're a good friend, Dom," replies Orli, wishing he could believe what Dom is telling him.

"So are you. A great one." He wishes he could say something that would make the sting of rejection ease for Orli but he knows nothing but time can do that. "I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way you wanted. I know you were starting to have feelings for him."

"Proves how stupid I am really. I should know by now that these hook ups between crew members are only sex and nothing else." Orli shakes his head, sighing sadly as he looks back over the water. "Guess I just wanted something more."

"I don't blame you. Even I want something more someday." Dom keeps his voice light, hoping to lift Orli's spirits a bit. "At least the sex was good, right?"

Orli lets out a quiet chuckle. "Yeah. It was good," he admits. "Hey, listen..." He turns to Dom and attempts a smile. "Don't let me ruin your evening. You go back and have a drink and maybe that wine steward will be there, yeah? I'm going to call it a night, okay?"

"As long as you promise not to throw yourself over this railing as soon as I leave." Dom gives Orli another hug. "It's gonna work out. You'll see."

Orli laughs as he returns Dom's hug. "No way. If anyone's going overboard, it's _him_."

"I'm pretty sure there's a harsh punishment for throwing an officer overboard," Dom laughs. "Don't mope out here for too long, okay? I'll be quiet when I come in later."

"I won't. You go. Have a good time." Orli tells him, giving him a gentle shove toward the doors leading inside.

Dom waves and steps back into the hallway, using his hand to keep the outside door from slamming in the wind. Walking slowly back to the crew bar, his thoughts remain on his friend.

~~~~~

Orli is in bed when someone taps lightly on his door. He crawls out of bed, pulling on a robe before he answers to see his friend who works in the laundry. 

"Hey Orli!" the young man says brightly. "You didn't come back for this one so I thought I'd bring it to you." 

Orli's throat goes dry when he sees Eric's uniform coat. 

"Uh... yeah," he stutters, taking the coat when it's handed to him. "Thanks," he murmurs as the other young man nods and takes his leave before Orli can think of anything else to do. He closes the door to his cabin and leans back against it, staring at the coat in his grasp. 

~*~

Dom carefully unlocks the door to their cabin, not wanting to wake his roommate if he's finally managed to sleep. He cracks the door and finds the light on so he slips inside and finds Orli sitting on the bed, staring at an officer's jacket hanging from the door of the closet. 

"Is that the last of his coats?" he asks as he toes out of his shoes.

Orli nods, his eyes still glued to the coat. 

Three days have passed since Orli overheard the hurtful conversation that Eric had with his friends. He's been able to avoid the safety officer, taking care to keep an out for the other man and go immediately in the opposite direction whenever he did sight him. Now faced with the prospect of seeing him again to return his coat, Orli's not feeling nearly as strong.

"Are you going to take it back to him?" Dom sits down on his bed opposite of Orli.

"No," Orli replies quickly. "I can't. I don't want to see him."

"I'll take it," Dom offers, knowing Orli will have to face Officer Bana someday, but also knowing he's not ready for that just yet.

"Will you?" Orli looks at Dom. "Thank you, Dom. I'm sorry I'm such a wimp. It's too soon though, you know?"

"I know. What are friends for, right?" Dom shrugs out of his uniform jacket and lays it aside. "Do you want it gone right away? I wasn't sure if having it here was a pleasant or unpleasant reminder."

"Whenever you want is fine. Unfortunately, I don't need a coat to remind me," Orli sighs. "There's something I need to tell you, too, Dom."

Dom changes into a clean teeshirt before looking back over his shoulder at Orli. "What's that?"

"I've decided to request another transfer," says Orli. "I'm sorry. I know you put in a good word for me here, but I just don't think I can handle seeing him everyday."

"What?" Dom knew Orli had been down but he had no idea it was this bad. "You can't let some stupid jerk get to you like that."

"I can't help it, Dom. He does. And everytime I see him, I'm just reminded about how stupid I was. How stupid I _am_."

"Have you tried talking to him at all? Or has he tried to talk to you?" Dom has grown to love having his friend on board with him and knows how much he'd miss him if Orli goes through with a transfer.

"No way!" Orli says emphatically. "I've heard all I need to hear. And I'm definitely not going to give him the opportunity to humiliate me any more than he already has. I heard two of the officers he was talking to that night snicker when they passed me on deck. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

Dom shakes his head, not knowing what else to say. "I'll go return his coat first thing in the morning before shift," he says, flopping back on the bed.

"Thanks, Dom," Orli says again, wishing he didn't have to ask his friend to do this for him, but he knows that he can't do it himself.

~*~*~

Eric checks the clock and sees that he has a few hours left before he's due up on the navigation deck for the officer's daily briefing. He glances over at his closet and sees his newly returned uniform jacket still hanging on the outside of the door. A room service waiter had brought it by, saying Orli had been too busy to return it himself. Eric hadn't believed that to be the case but he couldn't decide exactly what had really happened.

After their encounter in his cabin, Eric hadn't seen much of Orli. A few times he could swear he saw the back of his head, dark familiar curls ducking around corners and down hallways, but the man he sought was never there when he tried to follow. 

He decides that Orli can't hide from him forever. The younger man has been in his thoughts - and dreams - ever since their night together and Eric can't shake the fact that he has feelings for him despite his efforts to do just that. He needs to find out what is going on once and for all. If Orli doesn't share his feelings, he'd rather know now than continue to keep his hopes up.

He tucks the key to his cabin in his pants and strides down the hall, making his way to the personnel office. If he's in luck, his friend will be working.

~*~*~

"Let me see..." the young woman at the desk says as she grabs the clipboard with the current work schedule. "He's in the Vermeer Lounge. Bingo duty," she smiles up at Eric as she replaces the clipboard. "You know, he sounds familiar? Why does he sound familiar?" she asks as she begins to rummage through a nearby stack of papers. "Oh yeah, that's why. I have a transfer request from him. I thought that name sounded familiar."

"What?" Eric asks, even though he heard her quite clearly. Eric leans over the counter as she tips Orli's file so he can read it.

"Turned it in this morning," she says. "He's new, too, right? Must not like it here very much to want to transfer again so soon."

"Does it say why?" Eric can't shake the feeling that this has something to do with him, even though he has no evidence to prove it.

"No. You don't have to give a reason to request a transfer. It's just up to the senior officers whether to approve or deny it," she explains.

"Did he get it in in time to make it on the agenda for today's meeting?" Eric is already starting to back away from the desk, knowing he needs to go find Orli right away.

"He did..." nods the young woman. "But you know, it could get delayed. My desk is such a mess. It could happen," she says matter-of-factly, smiling at Eric as she slides the file in her hand under the tallest stack of papers on her desk.

"You're a peach," Eric grins as he dashes out the door.

~*~*~

Orli counts out the cash for the last of the winners, congratulating them and reminding them of the last Bingo game on Saturday afternoon as they turn to leave. He starts gathering the papers and putting them in the cash box as Craig finishes up with the Bingo machine. 

"Quick games today," Orli says as he locks the box. "I'm going to go grab a coffee before I head up to the Kids Zone, okay?"

"Sure thing. Rochelle and I can handle the kiddies today, if you want to take a longer break?" Craig offers. "You seem like you're a little under the weather. Not coming down with something, I hope?"

"With all the Purell floating around this ship? No germ would dare touch me," Orli jokes. "I'll take you up on the offer of a break though. If you're sure?"

"Go ahead. We've got it covered," Craig says with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Thanks, Craig," Orli smiles as he picks up the cash box and heads toward the exit.

Once again Eric arrives in a room just in time to catch Orli's back disappearing down the hall. This time he's determined not to lose him and steps up his pace as they move through the atrium and into the library. 

"Hey," he says breathlessly, catching Orli's sleeve before he can go any further.

"Eric..." Orli says softly. There's a momentary expression of surprise on his face but it is suddenly overshadowed as he gives Eric a cold stare.

Now that he has the younger man face to face, Eric finds himself at a loss for words. "I haven't seen you in a few days."

"I've been busy," he lies, looking away to avoid Eric's questioning gaze.

"You sent my jacket back with someone else. I was hoping to see you again when you brought it 'round." Eric says quietly, keeping their conversation private.

"I'll just bet you were," Orli laughs bitterly. "Sorry, Officer Bana. You'll have to find some other stupid sod to bugger in your free time. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Eric tightens his grip on Orli's arm, steering him out of the main corridor and out of sight of the library and coffeeshop patrons. "There isn't anyone else," he hisses softly. "I don't do that kind of thing normally."

"Don't lie to me!" yelps Orli as he tries to pull away from Eric's hold on him. "Next you're going to tell me that you don't make fun of your conquests, right? Laugh about them? Call them names?"

"What are you talking about?" Their voices are both raised now, but Eric is beyond caring about someone overhearing.

"I heard you! I heard you laughing with your friends about me." Orli stops struggling against Eric's tight grasp. "I heard what you called me."

Confused, Eric lets his hand drop away from Orli's arm. He tries to think back through the days since he's seen Orli and can't think of anything out of the ordinary that's happened. "Is there somewhere we can go and talk about this? Obviously there's been a misunderstanding. I know you've put in for a transfer and it's quite clear you are incredibly angry with me. I'd like the opportunity to clear the air somewhere other than the hallway outside one of the public lounges."

"There's nothing to talk about," Orli replies stubbornly. "And how do you know about my tranfer request anyway?" He looks at Eric accusingly.

"Transfer requests have to be approved by the officers." Eric leaves out the bit about seeing it early, but that detail isn't important at the moment. Resting his hand at Orli's elbow, Eric steers him back the way they came and finds the Vermeer lounge deserted at the moment. Selecting a table in the corner, he waves away the drink steward who is always lurking and at last they have some privacy. "Now start this from the beginning. What is it that you think I've done?"

Orli glares at Eric. "I don't _think_. I _know_ ," he says icily, crossing his arms across his chest as he sinks back into his chair.

"Okay, enlighten me with your knowledge then," Eric says, struggling to keep his composure.

"I was in the crew member's bar the other night. The night when you were there with your friends. I heard what you said about me." Orli shakes his head as if trying to shake off that horrible memory. "You may be an officer. But you are no gentleman," he adds, fixing Eric with an accusing stare, daring the other man to deny it.

Eric tries to think back about what was said that night, but only comes up with a haze of beer and laughter. "I'm sorry if I said something that offended you. I honestly can't even remember what I said that night."

Orli's eyes widen in disbelief. "Great! You insult me. You mock me. And you don't even remember! Thank you. That makes me feel so much better."

"Fine." Eric starts to stand up, realizing that he should have never tried to convince Orli to stay. "I'll make sure your transfer gets put through if that's what you want. I'm sorry I thought the other night meant something, now it seems as though you can't get far enough away from me without leaving the entire ship."

"It did mean something to me..." Orli's voice cracks with emotion. He crosses his arms tighter, shielding himself from the pain of their harsh words. "That's why it hurt so much to hear you use it as a joke."

"Tell me what you heard that night. It's not fair to make me defend something when I don't even know what I'm being accused of." Eric sinks back into his chair, the glimmer of emotion from Orli giving him hope.

"You said I was a fuck up. And that you needed to get something in return for all my clumsy mistakes."

Eric drops his head into his hands. "If I truly said that then I'm a fool," he says softly.

"You said it," Orli murmurs as he gets to his feet. "But I think I'm the one who was the fool," he adds before he hurries out of the lounge.

~*~*~*~

"I really don't feel like going to this, you know? Smiling like we're all one big happy family and oh so very glad, blah, blah, blah." Orli pushes open the door to the outer deck with a little more force than necessary. "They deny my transfer request then expect me to pretend to be happy about it. Not bloody likely."

"Well you did sign a three month contract. It's within their rights to keep you here." Dom knows it's not the response Orli wants to hear right now but he has nothing else to offer. Orli's been on a tear ever since the paper showed up at their cabin and he's tried everything he can think of to try and get his roommate into a better state of mind.

"It's not like I don't want to work. I just don't want to work on _this_ ship. With _him_. I should have never left the Caribbean. What's a hurricane compared to Eric Bana?" They reach the stairs at the end and hurry up them toward the lounge where the "Farewell to the Passengers" presentation is held.

"I guess there is some wisdom in that whole idea of crew and officers not screwing around together. Not that anyone follows said wisdom," Dom laughs to himself. "You can be mad all you want or you can get over it and show him that you're above all this. You're stuck here, so don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you hurt."

"You're absolutely right, Dom. I _am_ above it. He might be my superior officer but I'm above him, too." Orli gives a firm nod of his head, wishing he was truly as confident as he sounds as he and Dom make their way toward the back of the stage to stand with the other crew members waiting to be presented.

Dom gives Orli a quick tight hug before slipping away to join in with the other dining stewards while Orli joins the cruise activies staff. He can see the officers in their white jackets gathering near Orli's group and Dom silently wishes his friend the luck and strength to stay strong.

Orli stands between Craig and Rochelle, staring straight ahead. He knows that Eric is supposed to be here, too, but he resists the urge to look for him. Craig nudges him to try and get him to move over, catching him off guard. He stumbles, but doesn't fall, then looks up to see a pair of dark eyes staring back at him.

Eric can see the flicker of emotion in Orli's eyes and knows that the other man has seen him. He can't leave his position on the stage so he stays rooted to the spot, staring at Orli.

Tearing his gaze away from Eric, Orli feels his defenses crumbling as the familiar hurt from the past few days returns in one swift rush. The captain says the words introducing them and they all begin to move, lining up in rows on the stage. Orli smiles and claps and pretends to be a cheerful crew member like any other, but silently he's counting the seconds until he can get out of there.

Eric loses sight of Orli's dark curls as the crew swarms the stage and he wrenches his attention back to the ceremony at hand.

~~~~~

Orli takes another deep breath. The night air is cold, but it feels good against his flushed face. He's escaped the crowded, over-heated lounge - and Eric - to make his way up to the bow. It's deserted at this time of the evening and Orli is grateful for the quiet retreat.

Eric isn't sure what drew him to the bow. Maybe it was the memory of seeing Orli there once before, or just the power of the open water, but he steps over the high bulkhead wall and takes a deep breath. As his eyes adjust to the dark, he sees a familiar back huddled against the rail and he slips silently up behind him, worried he'll run away if he sees him coming.

"No jacket once again? You didn't learn your lesson last time?" he says softly.

Orli is startled by the familiar voice. He glances at Eric then turns his attention back toward the sea. "I'm a little slow, I guess. Some lessons are harder to learn than others."

Eric starts to reach out and then hesistates, not knowing how it will be received. He finds he can't _not_ touch Orli and he rests his hand on the other man's hip. "Hard lessons teach us the most about ourselves."

Orli trembles, but it's not the cold air causing him to quiver beneath Eric's touch. "Is that what you're supposed to be for me then? A hard lesson to learn?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be. But I know I want to be _something_ to you." Eric tightens his fingers against Orli's hip. "I'm sorry for how much I've hurt you."

Orli looks over his shoulder, searching Eric's face for the insincerity that he knows must be there. Yet it isn't. "Do you mean that?" he questions, "because if you're just trying to get another quick fuck..."

"Then I'd go down to the bar and pick one up." Eric touches Orli's cheek, not letting him turn back toward the sea. "But I'm out here. Freezing my ass off just to apologize to you."

Orli presses his cheek into Eric's palm. "You really hurt me, you know? When you made fun of me and they all laughed..."

Orli's words are like a stab to the chest. After their fight Eric had discreetly brought up the topic to his fellow officer friends and was embarassed to learn the extent of things he'd said under the influence of too much beer. "I'm sorry I said those things. The drinking was no excuse. I said them and I wish I could take it back but I can't."

"And the next time you're drinking with your buddies?" Orli asks quietly then shakes his head. "Nevermind. You don't have to answer that. It doesn't matter. You don't owe me anything."

"What if I want to owe you something?" Eric's voice is soft and the question practically disappears into the breeze coming off the water.

"What?" Orli's breath catches in his throat but he recovers quickly as he stares up at Eric. "It would be bloody awful of you to try and make up with me if you don't really mean it."

Eric answers with action, his body pressing forward as he draws Orli into a kiss. The chill of the night evaporates as his arms circle around and hold Orli tight.

Eric's lips are warm and inviting and Orli's lips part beneath them, a soft moan escaping as the kiss deepens.

Though the cloak of darkness hides them somewhat, Eric knows they should move on before they are discovered. Orli's lips are intoxicating and it takes the full extent of his resolve to pull away. "Give me another chance?" he asks, still fighting for the air Orli's kiss has stolen from him.

Orli stares at Eric, a loopy smile on his face as he nods his head. "Well... okay," he agrees, snuggling closer into Eric's embrace. "And not just because I'm freezing."

Eric laughs and it feels good to be happy again. "I'd loan you my jacket but..." he trails off, laughing.

Pinching Eric's side playfully, Orli laughs and nods again. "I know, I know."

Kissing the top of Orli's head, Eric guides them off the bow and into the stairwell. "I have the nightly officer's briefing at ten and then I plan on heading back to my room..." he pauses, trying not to sound too forward. "Maybe you could come by later?"

"Maybe," replies Orli, leaning up to kiss Eric again before he has to let him go for his meeting.

~~~~~

Orli waits until 11:30 PM before he heads towards Eric's cabin, hoping that a hour and a half will have been enough time for him to return from his meeting. He runs a hand back through his hair and smooths his shirt nervously before he knocks quietly on the door. He rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet as he waits for response to his knock.

Eric is just stepping out of the shower when he hears the knock on the door. He'd wanted to get cleaned up before Orli came over but he's obviously misjudged how much time he had after his meeting. Wrapping a towel around his hips he rushes to the door, his hair still dripping water over his shoulders and back. 

Orli smiles widely when Eric opens the door, but the surprising sight of Eric's bare chest covered glistening with droplets of water makes his mouth drop open as he stands in the doorway dumbfounded by the gorgeous sight of a nearly-naked Eric.

"You're letting in a draft," Eric teases, stepping aside so Orli can come in to the cabin. "Alaska is chilly you know, wouldn't want me catching a cold."

"Oh, sorry," Orli lets out a nervous laugh as he steps inside the cabin so Eric can close the door. He slips past Eric in the narrow passage without bumping into him, but only barely.

"I'm gonna dry off and put on some clothes," Eric says, motioning toward the bathroom door. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Okay," nods Orli as he starts to take a seat on the end of Eric's bed then moves toward the settee instead. He looks around the cabin and notices the small differences in the officer's quarters compared to the space that he and Dom share. His focus comes to rest on the wall near the bathroom, bringing a flush to his face as he recalls vividly the details of his last visit to Eric's cabin.

Eric squeezes the water from his hair and wipes the remaining moisture from his skin. He pulls on a pair of loose knit pants and a clean white teeshirt. Taking a last look in the mirror, he runs his fingers through his hair and then steps back out into his cabin to find Orli sitting prim and proper on the very edge of the settee. "That doesn't look like you made yourself comfortable," he laughs.

"Oh no..." Orli runs his hand along the stiff fabric that covers the small couch. "These are really much more comfortable than they look," he says with a cheerful smile.

Flopping down on the small couch next to Orli, Eric sprawls out, legs stretched under the tiny table that sits in front on them. "This is comfortable," he says with a smile.

Orli lets out a little laugh, bouncing a bit on the settee when Eric takes the seat beside him. "How was your meeting?" he asks, clasping his hands together in his lap.

"Long," Eric sighs. "Everything has been pretty routine this week which always means people have time to think up things to complain about. It definitely makes me ready to unwind and relax by the time I'm done." Eric tilts his head to the side so he can see Orli. "So I am forgiven for what I've done to you?"

Startled by the question, Orli looks over at Eric then slowly nods then looks away again. "I suppose if you can forgive me for damaging three of your uniforms then I can forgive you for calling me Titanic."

Eric scrunches up his face at Orli's use of his unflattering nickname. "Sorry 'bout that," he apologizes. "It just seemed so fitting," he offers in an ill attempt at explanation.

"It wasn't that as much as the idea that what we... shared... well, that it didn't mean anything to you," Orli says quietly.

Eric sits in silence for a minute, just watching the side of Orli's face. "I didn't know what it meant at the time. It was only after... when I thought I'd ruined things all together that I realized..."

"Realized?" Orli questions as he turns to meet Eric's gaze.

"That I didn't want it to be just a one night hook-up," Eric answers honestly, looking into Orli's eyes.

Orli smiles brightly, nodding again. "That's good," he says before ducking his head shyly, the wide grin still firmly in place.

Eric reaches over and turns Orli's face back toward his and pulls him into a kiss, resisting the urge to just pounce on him. With a soft sound of contentment, Orli wraps his arms around Eric's neck as the kiss deepens.

Pulling Orli closer, Eric slides his hand around to the nape of the other man's neck, holding him close. His own skin is still warm from the shower, but he can feel the heat of Orli's body through their clothes.

Orli's fingers tangle in the damp softness of Eric's hair. Slanting his mouth away from Eric's, he breathes in the heady scent of his lover as he rubs his cheek against the slight stubble shadowing Eric's jaw line. "I hated the thought that I would never get to do this again," whispers Orli.

"Then I'm glad your transfer got turned down," Eric whispers, his own fingers exploring their way across Orli's shoulders. "I'd hate to lose you now that we've got this all straightened out."

"And I'd hate to be lost," smiles Orli as he presses a soft kiss against Eric's lips then squirms until his is sitting on his lap.

Eric laughs softly when he finds himself with a lap full of Orli. "Is that more comfortable?"

"Yes. Well... no. But it's getting close." Orli gives Eric a knowing grin as he begins to tug at the hem of Eric's tee shirt. "I know you just got dressed and all, but I was thinking..."

"I know how we can _both_ be more comfortable," Eric says, returning Orli's knowing grin. Helping the younger man to his feet, Eric steers them both to the bed.

They stop next to the bed, Orli looking up at Eric as he continues to pull at his tee shirt. His eyes drop to the bare expanse of Eric's chest as the shirt falls from his fingers. His other hand is already splayed across Eric's warm skin as he leans forward and places a soft kiss on Eric's shoulder.

Eric's head tips back as Orli's lips burn hot against his skin. He gropes for the hem of Orli's shirt, not managing to be as elegant as the other man had been removing his, but getting it off none the less.

Orli bites his lower lip as he reaches for the waistband of Eric's pants, lifting his eyes to meet Eric's as he slides his fingers between fabric and skin.

Letting Orli set the pace, Eric drops his hands to his sides. "You like what you see?" he murmurs, a slight bit of teasing in his voice.

"I don't know," Orli smiles as he begins to slowly push Eric's pants down over his hips. "Let me see some more then I'll decide," he says cheekily.

Eric spreads his legs slightly, giving Orli room to inch down the elastic that clings to his skin. "I think you'll find it up to your standards."

Orli chuckles softly, sliding his hands around to give Eric's delectable ass a firm squeeze. "Pretty good so far," he says as he pushes the knit pants until they fall to the floor, pooling around Eric's ankles.

Kicking away the crumpled pool of fabric, Eric slides an arm around Orli's waist and pulls, sending them both tumbling onto the bed. "Oh, I'll show you pretty good," he smiles, covering Orli's body with his own and kissing him.

Orli giggles in delight, relishing Eric's strength and the mischievous manhandling as he eagerly returns the kiss. He wraps his arms and legs around Eric, pulling him closer as their kiss turns more passionate than playful.

Eric moans softly when Orli clings to him and he can feel his body responding to their intimate embrace. "Better than last time?" he asks when they come up for air, their faces just inches apart.

"It's only better because it's not going to be the last time," replies Orli as he arches beneath Eric, pressing up against his naked body.

Holding on to Orli, Eric rolls to the side until Orli is on top and Eric can get his hands on the button of the other man's khakis. "May not even be the last time of the night," he says with a giant grin as Orli's pants fall open under his fingers.

Orli's eyes widen and he grins again in delight. "Oooh, Officer Bana!" he purrs as Eric helps him wriggle out of the rest of his clothes.

Eric can't help but laugh at Orli's exclamation, but he wastes no time in getting serious again as their limbs intertwine.

"At least it's..." Orli's words catch in his throat as their erections rub together and he moans instead of finishing his thought. "What was I saying?" he rasps as Eric nibbles at a particularly sensitive spot just below his ear. "Oh yeah... at least it's safer on your clothes this way. Since you aren't wearing any... oh that feels good..."

"That's true," Eric agrees, his voice heavy with arousal. He rocks his hips, letting the friction build between them. "Although at this point, I don't think I'd care much."

"Is that permission to... to rip your clothes off... at a future date?" Orli asks, whimpering with need as Eric moves beneath him.

"If this is how it ends....then yes." Eric gropes blindly for the bedside drawer, practically pulling it clear out of the dresser. Coming up with a condom and lube he drops them on the pillow by his head and quickly returns his hands to Orli's frame, fingers kneading into his hips and the swell of his ass.

"I'm going to hold you to that... aaahhh..." Orli gasps as he feels Eric's fingers slip between his cheeks and brush against his opening.

Eric loves that response and he gently circles the tight ring of muscle, listening to Orli's breath catch and stutter.

"Such a tease," Orli whispers as he nuzzles Eric's neck, his body rocking against him with the need to feel more of his lover. His skin, his warmth, his strength.

"No more teasing," Eric promises. Handing Orli the condom, he makes short work of slicking his fingers and returning them to Orli's body, this time to do more than tease.

"Ohhhh, yessss..." whimpers Orli as he feels the first slick finger press inside his clenching hole.

"Get that condom on me and you can have more than just my fingers," Eric murmurs as he works his fingers in and out of Orli's body.

Orli leans up, pressing back against Eric's fingers. He moans with anticipation, his fingers are trembling but he opens the condom then rolls it onto Eric's length as it pulses in his hands.

Eric lets his fingers slip from Orli's hole and he quickly strokes his lube slick fingers across the latex as Orli leans forward. Using one hand to pull Orli down into a kiss, Eric uses the other to guide himself as he enters the other man's body.

Groaning into their kiss, Orli ripples in pleasure, muscles twitching and trembling as Eric fills him. Holding Orli's hips, Eric presses up, arching his back into a slow rhythm of thrusts. 

Orli pushes back against Eric's length that fills him so completely, his own throbbing cock sliding deliciously between them with each powerful push of Eric's hips. Wanting better leverage, Eric carefully shifts his weight and swaps their places, settling Orli flat on his back. Now free to move, he snaps his hips with more force.

Staring up at Eric as he thrusts inside him, Orli's lips part with gasps of ecstasy and desire for more. More of Eric. Against him, filling him, loving him.

Eric works his hand between their bodies, their heated skin warming his hand instantly. Curling his fingers around Orli's cock he starts to slowly stroke the hardened flesh, watching Orli's face as he continues to moan in pleasure.

Orli's eyes flutter close as he arches into Eric's hold, his body quivering as the heat and tension builds in his center.

Working himself further up onto his knees, Eric pulls Orli's hips in to his lap. The shift changes Eric's angle of penetration and he can feel Orli's body respond as his cock lands against the other man's prostate. Crying out with wanton pleasure, Orli wraps his long legs around Eric. With body and voice, he begs for more, all that Eric can give.

Eric works Orli's cock as his hips snap harder and faster. He can feel Orli's legs pulling him even further inside and he can feel his body rushing toward the edge of his completion. "So close," he murmurs, wanting to bring his lover along with him.

"Yes... yes..." Orli chants hoarsely as he bows beneath Eric, his body quaking and shuddering as he comes.

Orli's trembling and clenching are enough to send Eric over and he groans as his seed spills into the latex separating them. His back arches as his hips slow and he collapses forward over Orli's body as his pleasure drains out of his body. 

Wrapping his arms around Eric, Orli covers his face with soft, murmuring kisses as his lover relaxes in his embrace.

Eric shifts his weight off to the side, not wanting to squash his lover under his sated weight. "So I'm forgiven now?" he asks quietly, kissing Orli's shoulder.

"Totally." Orli stretches, a satisfied smile firmly in place. "Do you forgive me?" he asks as he cuddles close to Eric.

"Totally." Eric tips his head up just enough to look at the clock next to the bed. "You staying here tonight?" he asks, trying to hide the hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Just try kicking me out," laughs Orli as snakes an arm around Eric's waist and snuggles against his chest.

"Not going to happen. I will have to get up and turn off the light," he laughs. "I won't go far though."

"Okay. But hurry back," Orli tells Eric as he reluctantly releases him.

Eric pauses just long enough to dispose of the condom and grab and towel for them to clean up with before he hits the light switch and crawls back into bed. "Did you miss me?" he teases.

"Terribly." Orli giggles as Eric tickles him with the towel.

"Good," Eric smiles, even though he knows Orli can't see him in the dark.

~~~~~

Orli holds open the door that leads to the outside deck as the passengers finish filing by. He drops in behind the last one and turns left to head toward his station and his supervising officer for the muster drill. He sidles up to Dom and nudges him with his elbow, giving his friend and roommate a bright smile as he points to the dangling strings hanging from his own bright orange life jacket.

"I could have sworn you'd figured that out," Dom teases as he nudges back.

"Nope. Still having trouble." Orli grins as he bounces in the balls of his feet.

Dom shakes his head, his curiosity peaked. "You are entirely too pumped up for something as annoying as a muster drill. Too much caffeine this morning?"

"Nope. Just a really good night's..." Orli's grin widens as their supervising officer looks up from his clipboard and stares right at him. "Rest."

Following Orli's gaze, Dom chuckles softly. "I know all about _rest_ ," he says with a matching grin. "I'd better get over to my spot, but you behave yourself in front of the customers."

"Always," replies Orli as begins to help sorting out the passengers, ladies in front with the men behind. He pulls up the loose strings on his life jacket and holds them in his hand so no one will trip on them as they position themselves correctly for the drill.

Eric organizes the papers on his clipboard, only dimly aware of the crowds of people flowing around him. He trusts his stewards and cruise staff with the people organization part of the drill and when he has his papers in order he looks up and finds lines of passengers squeezed neatly into rows before him.

Moving toward the front, Orli helps to point out responding passengers as Eric begins to call out the cabin numbers and make sure everyone is counted.

Moving steadily down the list, Eric only has to pause once, as the occupants of cabin 417 struggle to remember to raise their hands at the appropriate time. Noting the time, Eric signs the bottom of the roster and waits for the signal from the captain to dismiss the drill.

After a brief speach from the captain and the seven loud blasts of the horn, Orli steps back against the railing to allow the throng of passengers to make their way back inside to their cabins.

Eric waits by the rail for the mass of people to pass, idly wondering why they all always rush inside first thing when the scenery outside is so beautiful. When the crowd thins he starts to make his way to the door.

Watching Eric as he starts to walk past him toward the door, Orli lets the loose vest strings fall from his hand.

Looking up, sharp words on his lips for the crewman who dares to let his strings trail so that passengers might trip, Eric sighs when he sees the familiar face wrapped in the undone life jacket. "This situation seems familiar," he says trying not to crack a smile.

"Yes, sir," smiles Orli. "Still having trouble with these strings." He moves a little closer to Eric, his eyes locked with the handsome officer's.

Eric catches the strings in his fingers and straightens them out as he watches the last of the crowd pass through the doors into the ship. He winds the straps of the jacket around Orli's back and through the loops on the front of the bright orange foam. "It's really a simple process..."

"You make it look so easy," Orli says with a sly grin, his hand running along Eric's sleeve as he finishes with the strings.

Tying down the strings, Eric keeps a hold on Orli's life jacket, inching him slightly closer. "Some of us are more naturally coordinated than others," he says softly with a smile.

Orli's eyes narrow and his mouth quirks into a knowing smile. "And some of us don't have anything to do for a couple hours." Orli pulls away and starts to walk past Eric. "Guess I'll go back to my cabin and practice tying my strings."

"Someone really should supervise that. Who knows what harm you might do to yourself if left to your own devices." Eric falls in step behind the younger man, staying close enough to keep his voice quiet.

"Maybe we should go somewhere we wouldn't be disturbed while you _supervise_ me?" Orli tosses Eric a bright smile over his shoulder. "Like your cabin?"

"Race you there," Eric grins.

_The End_


End file.
